Biro Jasa!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Setelah berkali - kali mendapatkan klien untuk mengerjakan hal tidak menarik, OVS (Office of Versatile Services) yang dikelola oleh Yifan kedatangan seorang wanita setengah abad, salah satu anggota dewan kota. Kliennya itu meminta Yifan dan anak buahnya untuk memecahkan kasus penembakan misterius yang dialaminya. Lalu apa yang terjadi...? Ff Kristao with Chanbaek! :3


"kita dapat klien baru."

"klien? Oh, oke. Jadi, apa kali ini kita diminta memasang pipa paralon di loteng lagi..? atau mencari kucing bercodet di pipi kanannya lagi?"

"bukan. Ini lebih penting dan serius daripada pekerjaan kita sebelumnya.

Dan bahkan lebih menantang dan menarik."

.

.

.

.

(semula dimulai dari datangnya seorang wanita setengah abad di basis mereka. Dengan dua orang pria bertubuh besar, kekar, dan berpakaian serba hitam.)

.

.

.

.

"ada yang aneh dengan kebetulan ini. Coba kau pikir, setiap kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang kita cari untuk memberikan informasi tentang kasus ini, orang – orang itu pasti menghilang tak terdeteksi..."

"... atau kalau tidak... mati mengenaskan."

.

.

.

.

(kasus menakjubkan itu diterima oleh mereka. Dan mulailah berlomba adu cepat dan kuat dengan misteri – misteri yang bersemayam, meneror di dalamnya.)

.

.

.

.

"... to.. long..

tolong..

... aku..

kumo.. hon..."

.

.

.

.

"tidak! Jangan mendekat, atau kutembakkan kepalamu! Diam di sana!"

"heh, aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa menembakkan kepalaku."

"a—apa..?!"

"sebab sebelum kau menekan pelatuknya...,

... kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi."

.

.

.

.

(dan mereka mulai menyadari keganjilan dari kasus yang dialami si wanita paruh abad, sang klien yang seorang anggota parlemen pemerintahan.)

.

.

.

.

"kalian tahu, aku pikir...

... kalau kasus yang kita ambil ini lebih berbahaya dari yang kubayangkan."

"hoh.. kupikir hanya aku saja yang begitu."

"bahkan aku merasa kalau kita akan bertemu dengan akhir yang tak terduga—hanya perasaanku saja, sih."

"sebaiknya kita harus bergegas, sebelum kita keduluan lagi."

.

.

.

.

"akhirnya kami berhasil menemukanmu."

"k—kau siapa..?! kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini—penjagaku?! Kau apakan penjagaku dan orang – orang rumah, hah..?!"

"semuanya baik – baik saja, akan baik – baik saja... kalau kau bersedia ikut dengan kami secara sukarela."

"maksudmu..? jangan main – main denganku, ya!"

"kami tidak. Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, kami tahu kalau kau sedang diincar oleh orang tak dikenal, 'kan..?"

.

.

.

.

(namun, satu cahaya dapat mereka tangkup, mereka genggam, dan mereka rengkuh lembut sebelum ia lenyap tak tersisa.)

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana dengan kasusku yang kalian tangani..?"

"maafkan kami, tapi hanya sedikit kemajuan yang kami dapatkan selama melakukan penyelidikan. Setiap kami mendekati satu petunjuk, kami kehilangan petunjuk itu."

"begitu. Ah..., sayang sekali, padahal aku mempercayakan kalian—"

"maafkan kami, tapi mohon beri tambahan waktu untuk kembali menyelidiki."

"tentu, boleh – boleh saja. berapa lama kalian inginkan..?"

"satu minggu."

.

.

.

.

(dan dari cahaya indah itu, mereka mulai bergerak. Berlomba adu cepat dengan sang waktu yang merangkak ganas.)

.

.

.

.

"kami tidak percaya... jika kau melakukan hal ini.."

"hal apa..? ha ha ha... memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan pada kalian..?"

"berani sekali kau mempermainkan kami, Nyonya sinting! Apa maksudmu kau melakukan hal ini, hah...?! kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, orang gila...?!

.

.

.

.

(hal yang mengejutkan benarlah terjadi. Menyerang mereka hingga mengalami kondisi dari _sengatan_ yang luar biasa.)

.

.

.

.

"TU—TUNGGU DULU...!

APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU..!? MENJAUH..! JANGAN MENDEKAT, JANGAN BERANI KALIAN MENDEKATIKU DAN MENYENTUHKU—ATAU AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN..!"

"sayang sekali..., kau salah sangka, Nyonya tua sinting."

"bukan kami yang melakukannya, kami tak sudi mengotori tangan kami dengan bersentuhan denganmu."

"_yeah_.., bukan kami. Sebab ada seseorang yang berhak mengapa – apakan kau, orang gila."

"a—apa—oh! Kau... k—kau masih hidup..?! bagaimana bisa..?! bu—bukankah—"

"ya..

Aku masih hidup.

Dan di depanmu sekarang...

... aku ingin menyampaikan salam terakhir dari mereka yang telah kau bunuh, Nyonya."

.

.

.

.

(tapi yang namanya kejahatan, haruslah dimusnahkan. Biarkan kebaikan yang menguasai.

Dan tetaplah menopang dan jaga keadilan yang bersembunyi cantik dibalik rengkuhan kasar sang dunia kejam.)

.

.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

.

(semua sudah berakhir, kawan. Sampai jumpa.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Trailler :: Mereka, Si Serba Bisa!**

.

**T+**

.

**Action/ Detective/ Romance**

.

**Screenplays! Main!Kristao & Chanbaek with!others**

.

**Coming Soon!**

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang suka ff tentang detektif..? Al suka cerita/ film tema detektif, lho! Apalagi kalau itu _Sherlock Holmes – series_~~~ ufufufufufu! Keren sangat itu cerita dan filmnya! [XD]

Great, ini ff ketiga yang memakai judul dalam bahasa asing selain inggris. Oh, yeah! Aku cinta bahasaku! [XD] *muter – muter*

Akan di lanjut begitu ff _Doubutsu no Yoru No Monogatari_ (_DouMono_) tamat. Selamat menunggu~ ^^

.

.


End file.
